The Masked Wager
by Beach chick
Summary: The Jag characters get ready for a ball, two of or favorite characters make a wager. HM Finished
1. Invitations

AN: I just have to say that I don't own anything but the plot in this fanfic. I would love to own the characters, but I can only dream……   
  
Pairing: Harm/Mac   
  
Also reviews are encouraged because they encourage me, so please even if you don't like this fanfic review anyway, but be nice. This is only the second fanfic I have posted on here.   
  
On with the story……   
  
Chapter 1 Invitations   
  
Jag Headquarter   
  
Falls Church Virginia   
  
Tuesday Morning   
  
"May I have your attention," said the Admiral, as the whole Jag office stopped to look at him, even people in their offices came out to hear what the important news was. "It's that time of year again, for the annul Jag Masked Ball," he added as he passed out formally designed calligraphy invitations. People whispered excitedly as he continued. "Now I know that all of you have been looking forward to this for a while now, so get as much work as you can done for this week and we all will be able to go Friday. Now you're all dismissed." People scrambled back to work clutching invitations and talking among themselves.   
  
Harriet squealed in delight as she opened her invitation. Mac and Jennifer joined her, and they opened their invitations excitedly but slowly so they wouldn't break the seal.   
  
"Wow! Look at these invitations. They must have spent a lot of time on them," Mac said, as she looked at the gold lettering and designs.   
  
"What…uh exactly is the Jag masked ball?" Jen asked. "You know since I am new and all. I wouldn't know."   
  
"The Masked Ball happens once a year," said Mac. "You dress up in fancy gowns and people come in masks. Then you go to the ball, dance and eat. Three or four Jag officers every year are in charge of organizing it. It's sort of like a party to raise money for all the soldiers over seas. Jag members are not the only ones invited but also different big businesses in the area come."   
  
"It's a party where you can meet people," added Harriet. "The surprise is that you don't know who everyone is, because the masks hide their identity. Then you can dance with people and see if you're compatible or not."   
  
Jen looked confused. "How so?"  
  
"Rumor has it that if you go to this Ball than you can feel a certain connection with someone while you dance. So you can take turns dancing with people, and the person you feel really comfortable with, you take off your mask and see who they are. It's really a lot of funny," stated Harriet, "but not so much fun for me because I am already married."   
  
"I heard that, stated Bud who was standing near them."   
  
"Maybe I should not have said that so loudly, whispered Harriet as she, Mac and Jen all laughed.   
  
"Then you can see who they are and go out with them," Mac added, "to see if you're meant for each other."   
  
"That sounds romantic."   
  
"It is but I am not sure if I am going to go this year, Webb isn't in town and-   
  
"What?!?!" Harriet said loudly. "Sorry she replied as passing people gave her weird stares."   
  
"Yeah you know that my luck with men hasn't been good so far, but finally things are going good with Webb."   
  
"I can feel it though," Harriet said. "You're going to take your mask off and see someone special. So you have to go, you have gone every year."   
  
"I haven't gone every year," argued Mac.   
  
"Fine so almost every year," Harriet argued back. "Just promise me you will go."   
  
"Mac thought for a few seconds than gave up. Fine I'll go, if it will make you happy."   
  
"Great and it will make me happy. How about you Jen?"   
  
"Sounds like fun, but when is it?"   
  
Harriet gasped, "Friday! That doesn't give us a lot of time to go shopping. Let's set a date. How about tomorrow?"   
  
"That's fine with me," Mac said.   
  
"Me too," added Jen.   
  
Later on that same day……   
  
Knock….. knock…… knock!   
  
"Come in," said Harm. A second later Mac walked in and closed the door. "Hey Mac, What's up?"  
  
"I was wondering what your thoughts were about the Ball."   
  
"I am not sure if I am going to go or not," answered Harm.   
  
"Yeah that's what I said to until Harriet convinced me to go."   
  
"Well if you're going to go than maybe I will too," he said flashing her a smile.   
  
"Mac blushed a little than said; don't just go on my account."   
  
"Well I heard it would be good this year. Lots of catered food and good music. So you are going to be there, but is Webb coming too?"   
  
"Yes I am going and no Webb's out of town. Why are you so interested if he is going with me or not?"   
  
"Oh I'm not he lied. I just wanted to recognize a friendly face."   
  
"But remember, it's a masked ball so you won't be able to recognize me out of a crowd."   
  
"Don't worry I will be able to recognize you," he said mischievously.   
  
"Is that one of your challenges?" Mac asked.   
  
"It could be," he answered razing one of his eye brows.   
  
"I guarantee you won't recognize me," she said.   
  
"I won't?" He questioned. Well see about that.   
  
"I guess we will see," she added throwing him a smile as she left his office.   
  
He thinks he will recognize me, Mac thought. Well then he has another thing coming, because I accept your challenge Harm.   
  
Harms eyes followed Mac as she left the room.   
  
By the time I pick a costume Mac you won't recognize me at all, Harm thought leaning back in his chair.   
  
End of first chapter   
  
Please review, you know you want to!!!!!! 


	2. Shopping

AN: Wow I just have to say that this is amazing! I have never gotten so many reviews in my life. I truly appreciate all of you guys reviewing. Thank you soooooooooo much! Honestly I don't know how I thought of this story. It's just something that popped into my head a few months ago. I was debating whether to post it on here but when I finally did I'm happy to see so many of you like my story. (Yay!!!!!!) So please keep up the encouraging reviews, and on with the story!   
  
Chapter 2 Shopping   
  
The next day…….  
  
"These dresses are gorgeous," said Jen as all three of them tried on dressed, after work.   
  
"They are perfect," Mac and Harriet agreed, as they each took turns spinning around in the full length mirror. After hours and hours of searching they finally found ones that they felt the most comfortable in and that made them look stunning.   
  
Mac chose a red and gold colored spaghetti strap dress that looked so beautiful a princess could have worn it. Harriet chose a light blue dress that resembled the night sky at dusk and Jen chose a cream colored one that sparkled like diamonds.   
  
"How we are going to pay for these dresses," Jen asked looking at the tag. "This price is way out of my range."   
  
"That's not a problem," Harriet said. "Mac and I came here to get dresses last year. It's kind of like renting a dress and if you like it you can come back and pay for it or just return it later after you have worn it. It's really useful for parties or gathering when you need to wear something fancy."   
  
"Why do these dresses cost so much then?"   
  
"It's because they are designer dresses. Stars wear dresses like these."   
  
As they went to the counter to rent their dresses Jen asked, "So where is Bud this after noon?"   
  
"Oh, he is with the Admiral and Commander picking out tuxedos."   
  
Meanwhile down town at the tuxedo shop…….   
  
Believe it or not but the guys were giving advice to each other.   
  
"Do you think that Harriet will like this?" Bud asked, as he modeled his tuxedo for them.   
  
"She'll love it," said Harm.   
  
"It hardly looks like you Bud," the Admiral replied, as he too looked in the mirror at his tuxedo.   
  
"Hopefully I can catch a certain someone's eye tonight that is after I have spotted her," Harm admitted.   
  
"If it's not to bold to ask," Bud said, "but is it the Colonels eye you want to catch."  
  
Harm blushed a deeper shade of red than he normally would before replying, "That was way to bold. Besides Mac and I are sort of having a challenge."   
  
"What do you mean," asked the Admiral, turning around to face Harm.   
  
"We have to see which of us can recognize the other one first."   
  
"Is there a wager involved?" Bud asked.   
  
"Hey! That's a good idea I'll call Mac tonight and ask her about it."   
  
Back at the dress shop……   
  
"So where are we going nexted?" asked Jen.   
  
"Well we already have our dresses and shoes and all we need now is masks," Mac said opening the door for them as they headed out.   
  
They headed over to a shop near the mall that sold masks for all kinds parties and occasions. Harriet and Jen found out their masks right away but Mac had a harder time finding hers.   
  
"I want a beautiful mask but one that hides my identity really well."   
  
"How about this?" Harriet asked holding up a beautiful red mask with gold designs traced in intricate patterns around the masks. It also had red feathers laid around the top of it.   
  
"It's beautiful," Mac gasped. "Harm will defiantly not recognize me."   
  
Harriet and Jen looked at her questionably. So she explained about their challenge to them.   
  
"Is there a wager or bet involved?" Asked Harriet. "If there was it could spice up things, between you guys."   
  
"Well we all know what you're thinking about," Jen said with a laugh.   
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Mac asked like she didn't know what they were implying.   
  
"Oh come on Mac, things could get interesting between you too."   
  
"I still don't know what you're talking about but a wager sounds interesting," Mac replied intrigued. "Besides I could tell Harm out of a crowd of people. Why not wager something into it, cuz I know I'll win."   
  
"Don't be so sure," said Jen, "if you don't mind me saying that, but it might be harder than you thought to recognize him. What I mean is that he is going to have a mask on. It's probably not going to be as easily as you think."  
  
"You're right, ok so I have an equal chance as anyone of him recognizing him. But I have to make sure he can't recognize me."   
  
"I have got just the thing," Harriet said as an idea rushed into her head. "Come on," she replied pulling Jen and Mac after her.   
  
Sorry this was such a short chapter. I promise to continue it as soon as I can. I have had so much homework lately its amazing I even posted this chapter as soon as I did.   
  
Please review you know you want to. 


	3. WagersPhone Call

AN: Thank you soooooooooooooooo much again for the reviews. I really truly appreciate them, and they are encouraging me a lot. I really hope you guys will keep up the great reviews. Sorry that the ball is not here yet. This is the last chapter before the ball, so don't worry its coming soon. Also don't worry all you H and M fans. Webb is going to get his soon. (Insert evil laugh… WAHAHAHAha!!) Again sorry that the chapter is soooooooooooooo short. I have a question for you guys. Is Harm a vegetarian? People have written stories were he was one and I was just wondering if his character on the show is a vegetarian or not. Also I have been a faithful Jag fan since the 6th or 7th season. So I was wondering about the other 5 seasons that I have missed. I have read different things about them going to Afghanistan and other places. So if any of you guy have been watching the show since the first season I would really like to know some of the major things that have happened to them. So please if any of you reviewers would like to inform me about what happened, my email address is on my file, or you could review about it. Well anyways I would really appreciate it, since I can't ask any of my friends because they have never seen Jag. Shocking isn't it. Well thanks!!!!! Sincerely, Beach chickJASSNL aka Jade panther   
  
Now on with the story….   
  
Chapter 3 Wagers/Phone Call   
  
Mac's Apartment   
  
Wednesday 7pm   
  
Mac had just come home from shopping and was wiped out, completely wiped out. She flopped on the couch and dropped her bags, sighing loudly, before deciding to take a shower. After her shower she got into her silky pajamas. Then she grabbed hot chocolate and sat on the couch. She turned on the tv and sat for a while watching it.   
  
Not more that 15 minutes went by when a "ring….ring………ring" was heard from her phone.   
  
I wonder who that could be she though, as she picked up the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Mac it's me Harm."   
  
"Hey Harm. I heard you were out shopping with Bud and the Admiral. How did that go?"   
  
"It when good and I guarantee that you won't recognize me."   
  
"Don't be to sure," she added playfully.   
  
"Oh I am sure. In fact I am soooo sure that I was thinking we should make a bet."   
  
"You mean a wager?"   
  
"Yeah," Harm answered.   
  
"I was thinking the same thing."   
  
"Good then if you recognize me than I have to do something for you and if I recognize you first you have to do something for me."   
  
"Agreed," she said. "If I win than you have to eat a whole steak in front of me."   
  
"What!" Said Harm. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Nope."   
  
"M...a...c," he whined. "You know that I hate steak. I can't even touch the stuff."   
  
"I know," Mac replied evilly.   
  
"You're evil Mac."   
  
"Why thank you."   
  
"Than your especially going to like what you have to do," Harm answered.   
  
"Here it comes," she thought.   
  
"You have to go out to dinner with me."   
  
"Well that's not so bad fly boy."   
  
"That's not all ninja girl."   
  
"Uh oh..." she thought.   
  
"The next time you get a call from Webb, and he wants to go out to dinner with you have to cancel, and say I can't go out with you tonight. I am having dinner with Harm. Then when he starts to protest you need to give me the phone and I get to talk with him."  
  
"What?!?!" Mac said. "That's not fair he'll-   
  
"If you expect me to eat meat, than I can expect you to do this."   
  
"Why are you so interested in going out with me?" Mac asked.   
  
"Well I haven't gone out with you, to eat in a long time. It seems like every time I want to go out with you Webb has already claimed you for dinner."   
  
"Oh," she replied not knowing what to say.   
  
"Yeah," he answered.   
  
"Fine that's an agreement that I can keep."   
  
End of chapter three. Again I know it's a short chapter, but I promise the ball is soon to come. So please keep up the reviews.   
  
Please review you know you want to!!!!!! 


	4. The Ball

AN: Thanks again for the reviews they are very helpful. Sorry it took me soooooo long to update.   
  
Homework piled up again and last weekend I was stuck helping move furniture and cleaning. So without further delay, on with the story.   
  
Quick question for emokid, did you get my email?   
  
Now officially on with the story.lol  
  
Chapter 4 The Ball   
  
The moon was only a crescent in the sky as guests arrived on the clear evening. By the time Mac arrived dozens of people in fancy ball gowns lined the interior of the building. As she walked through the grand double doors she saw glasses of campaign sparkling in people's hands, as they laughed and talked. A tingle of excitement ran through her as she saw her friends in the corner, and quickly made her way over to them.   
  
"Mac!" said Harriet, excitedly as Mac came to join them.   
  
"Hey Harriet, Jen, Bud." She pulled Harriet and Jen over to the side and asked, "Have you guys seen Harm? Is he here yet?"   
  
"Honestly I don't know," Harriet said.   
  
"I can't recognize anyone except us," added Jen.   
  
Meanwhile……..   
  
This is just great, Harm thought to himself, sarcastically as he traveled through the crowd. He had arrived 30 minutes ago and already he was getting into trouble. He had thought he had seen Mac when he got inside the building, and approached her. It turned out that it wasn't her, but the lady insisted on giving him her phone number. He had gotten a dozen more unwanted numbers in his search for Mac. Also their was this crazy lady somewhere around that kept following him. She kept insisting that they were meant for each other. He had excused himself and now whenever he saw her he was careful to dodge her. This is wonderful he said again sarcastically, I have danced with about 15 people, haven't been able to find Mac and now soon crazy woman is following me. This is not as easy as I thought it would be.   
  
Back at the food area Mac was having that same thought. After she had left Harriet she had mingled a little, trying to find Harm, without luck. She had to admit to herself that she really didn't recognize hardly anyone there. She was also tired of getting hit on by over confident business men and she just wanted to find Harm so that it would all be over. Personally I want to feel Harm safely beside me. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? I am not dating Harm I am dating Webb. Webb! But the only person that she truly wanted to seen then was Harm.   
  
One hour went by and it was seven when they both decided to enjoy themselves, by listening to the music and dancing with random people. They were rotating partner changes now and Mac started dancing with this guy. She couldn't see who he was because of his mask, but she felt a strong attachment to him. It was something about the way their hands fit together and how their bodies swayed to the music that drew her attention to him. She could tell that he felt the same and they moved closer to each other when the song became slower. She was starting to think that maybe Harriet was right when she said that she would meet someone special tonight.   
  
Meanwhile……..   
  
Harm was also dancing with someone and she had long brown hair and gorgeous eyes. Sort of like Macs he thought but that was impossible because she had long hair. He had been drawn to her when they had started dancing. Harm slowly stopped and reached to pull his mask of, and she did the same. They revealed who they were and were shocked at the sight.   
  
"Harm?" Mac asked completely bewildered.   
  
"Mac?" He said equally confused. "Your hair is long."   
  
"Yeah, it's called a wig," she said pulling it off, and she shook out her natural hair. "Your eyes are blue and your hair is blond." she added.   
  
"Contacts and hair die," he replied. "I was trying to fool you."   
  
"Well I recognized you."   
  
"We recognized each other at the same time," he said. "That means I….nooo...I have to eat steak! But you have to cancel on Webb so I guess that it was worth it. It was weird though how we both took out masks off for each other."   
  
Yeah, it was she thought thinking; he's the person that Harriet said I would meet and have a special connection with. Just as Mac was sorting out her thoughts, a voice came from behind them making Harm jumped.   
  
"There you are," said the voice from behind Harm making him jump again and cringe. "I have been looking for you," she said. It was the lady that had been bothering Harm all night. "You must agree that we are meant for each other. Don't you feel it because I do."   
  
Harm looked at Mac, as his eyes pleaded for help.   
  
Mac quickly thought of something. "I don't know who you are but this is my husband, so back off."   
  
"I tried to tell you," Harm piped up, putting his hand protectively around her. "I am married man."   
  
"All man!" the lady said. "The cute ones or always taken."   
  
Well that's the end of chapter 4. There is only one more chapter to go. So please review and tell me what you think. Don't worry next chapter you will find out how Mac rejects Webb. (Evil laugh).   
  
Please review you know you want to….. 


	5. Leaving the Ball

AN: I am sorry to inform all of you guys that this is the last chapter. (Tear….tear) The good news is that I am thinking about doing a sequel. I can't guarantee a sequel but maybe. It would help if you guys reviewed and told me what you think about a sequel. I just got an idea on a new Jag story. I can't wait to write it and post it on here, so I'll be working on that for a while. Also I am desperately looking forward to the season finally of Jag tomorrow! It's going to be great, but I am just a little nervous about what's going to happen. Well nervous in an excited way, especially about the cliffhangers.   
  
Without any further delay, on with the story……….   
  
Chapter 5 Leaving the Ball   
  
"Thanks soooo much," said Harm, when the obnoxious lady was out of ear shot.   
  
"I don't mind playing your wife once in a while, to fool stalkers, but you owe me one."   
  
"I can think of some ways to make it up to you," he said, raising an eye brow. This made her laugh. "Hey I have had enough with tonight. Do you want to get out of here?"   
  
"More than you know," Mac replied with a smile.   
  
"Want to go to diner?" He asked.   
  
"I would like that. That way you can repay your debt of eating the steak."  
  
Then they headed for the door just as her cell phone went off.   
  
"Hello?" Mac said.   
  
"Mac its Clay."   
  
"Oh…hi Clay," she answered sounding a little disappointed. Harm rolled his eyes hearing her say his name.  
  
"I just got back in town and I was wondering if I could join you at the ball."   
  
"Actually I was just leaving."   
  
"You are?"   
  
"Yes…   
  
"Then how about you come over to my house and make dinner and I'll see you then. How about in an hour?"   
  
"Sorry I am having dinner with Harm tonight and I don't know where I will be in an hour". She said looking over at Harm, who was now smiling his smuggest smile, and raising one of his eye brows up and down.  
  
"You're what??????!!!!!" Webb asked with a voice filled with complete shock. "What are you saying??"   
  
"What I am saying is you're never around! I also have just stupidly realized that this whole time I have had someone around me who cares. Actually cares about me, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."   
  
"Listen Sarah-   
  
"No you listen Clay. Harm has always been there for me and he means more to me than you ever have or will. I tried to ignore the fact that you wedging your way into our lives acting as a barrier, between Harm and I but I have had enough!"   
  
Click…..  
  
"Did you just hang up on him?" Harm asked amused.   
  
"Yeah," she laughed.   
  
"What did he want?"   
  
"He wanted to go out to dinner with me."   
  
"You said no?"   
  
"Well, I had a promise to keep," she said referring to they're wager. "Besides, she said taking his hand. You're the only one that I want to spend my time with."   
  
"Come on ninja girl." He said heading for the door. "You're the only one I want to spend my time with too."   
  
"I'm coming," she said, holding hands with him, as they headed for the door and disappeared into the night.   
  
The End…or is it?

Short fanfic story by: Beach chickJASSNL aka Jade panther  
  
Please review you know you want to!!!!!


	6. Dinner

AN: Ok it's not over yet! You guys convinced me to keep going on with the story. Yay! I don't know how good these chapters are going to be though. The other 5 chapters I had pre written before I had posted them on this. But since you guys convinced me to keep going I don't have these next few chapters planed out, yet. Also homework has been really stressful lately. I have a poem assignment to get ready for, plus a Biology essay that I have been constantly working on for the last few days. I also decided to continue this because the season finally of Jag kind of inspired me to. Don't ask me how it did, I just felt inspired by Webb dieing off the show, and Mac finally confiding in Harm about what the doctor told her. But this new fanfic chapter doesn't have anything to do with what was going on in the season finally. I sort of had mixed feeling about the season finally. I was happy about the Webb thing but I was sad that the Admiral and Harriet weren't going to be working with them anymore. Oh well I would like to also hear what you guy thought about the season finally. Now officially on with the story……..  
  
Chapter 6 Dinner   
  
The stars were still twinkling high in the sky as Harm and Mac arrived 15 minutes later to a local restraunt. They were in their extremely fancy outfits but since this restrant was equally as fancy, they didn't feel out of place at all. They were immediately shown to a booth off to the side of the restrant, as they walked into the door.   
  
"You guys don't mind sitting here do you?" Asked the seater, nervously.   
  
"Not at all," said Mac sensing the young girl's nervousness.   
  
"Thanks, sorry that it's really big. All the small couple tables are already filled up, all you can see;" she added looking around the room.   
  
"This is fine," Harm said as he and Mac scooting into the booth.   
  
"Great," said the girl cheerfully. "I am Valerie. Your waitress Danielle, will be here soon to take your orders. While you are waiting taste the bread and the different spreads," she added as she left them, to enjoy themselves.   
  
After the seater left, Mac said, "Wow Harm. This place is fancy. I have never been here. Where did you hear about this place?" she added letting her eyes trail over the area they were seating at. The restraunt was huge, but it had an fancy but layed back allure, calm atmosphere and a classy feeling. It also had a Italian, roman, Greek feeling of about it. There were roman looking statues, and pools of water were running from the built in water fountains that added to the atmosphere, kind of transported them, so that they got the feeling that they were somewhere in Greece or Italy.   
  
"I was told by Bud and Harriet that this place had the best food that they have ever tried. Bud said, and I quote, You have never tasted food until you come here to Mystic."   
  
Mac took out a big piece of warm sourdough bread and devouered it.   
  
"Jezzzz Mac slow down."   
  
"What? I spent most of the night looking for you and I never got to try the food there."   
  
"How is the bread," asked Harm, as he couldn't help but try it. They way Mac was eating it made it look really good.   
  
"Well, Bud wasn't lying. It's great!"she answered.   
  
"I wonder what this is?" asked Harm, as he opened the pot revieling six different hot spreads for the bread. He and Mac spent the next few minutes sampling the different garlic and cheese spreads that were layed out infront of them, as they read their menu's.   
  
"Do I really have to eat-"   
  
"Yes," said Mac cuting his words off. "You have to eat steak. I kepted my part of the bargain, you have to do the same," she added eyeing him over the top of her menu.   
  
A second later the waitress came to take their orders.   
  
"I'm Danielle. I'll be you waitress tonight. Do you guys want to start off with some drinks?"   
  
"What do you want to drink?" asked Harm, speaking to Mac.   
  
"Uuuhhhh....wine sounds good.How about Zinfindel?"   
  
"Thats fine with me," answered Harm. "Two glasses," he said to the waitress.   
  
"Ok...she said writing down the drink order. Are you guys ready to order, or do you need some extra time?"   
  
"We are ready to order," said Mac looking at Harm, who nodded in agreement.   
  
"Mac you go first," Harm said.   
  
"Ok...I'll have a cesar salad, and the speggittii and meat balls."   
  
The waitress scribled the order and then turned to Harm. He gulped. It was his turm to order what he had been dreading to order all night. "I'll have the Specialty steak, with mashed potatoes, and a side salad."   
  
Then Mac added, "Give him the biggest steak that you can find."   
  
The waitress looked at her questionably and she explained, "He hates steak and we had a bet and he lost."

"I did not lose," Harm protested.

"We both losted, but still give him the big steak."  
  
" I see," the young lady said. "I think we have a supersized steak in the kichen."   
  
"Thats not nessasary," said Harm.   
  
"Oh I think it is," Mac insisted.   
  
Harm gave her a dirtly look as the waitress left with their orders.   
  
"So what did you think of the ball tonight?" Harm asked.   
  
"Finding you was the high point of my night," Mac admited. "Expecally seeing the look on your face when you saw me in this dress."  
  
Harms face changed colors for a second,then he said, "Didn't you have a good time?"   
  
"Well at least 12 or more buisness men kept hitting on me, while I was trying to find you."   
  
"I know how you feel."   
  
"Really? Did you have buisness men hitting on you?"   
  
"Mac you know what I mean, you saw that woman following me around, add that by about fifty unwanted number and you get my evening."   
  
"Now that I think about it, the ball wasn't that bad. What I mean is that I heard that all the buisnesses that participated donated generously," Mac said.   
  
"Thats good to know that the Ball raised money for the soilders over seas."   
  
They were silent for a few seconds that Mac said. "Where is Mattie tonight?"   
  
"Matties staying with a friend of mine tonigh."   
  
"That's good," said Mac, "I wondered where she was." They were silent for another few seconds then Mac said, "You know that I ow you a apolgy."   
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Harm.  
  
"In Parague. I never said I'm sorry for... the things I said."   
  
"Mac...You don't have to-   
  
"Yes I do Harm. Exepecally the last thing I said about us not working. I want to still make it work, if you want to," she said as her voice became almost a whisper.   
  
Time seemed to freeze arond them, as he thought of what she just said. The he replied, "I think thats-   
  
"Harm? Mac?" came a voice from behind them, cutting of Harm in mid sentence. They turned around to see Harriet and Bud coming their way.   
  
"Really bad timing," whispered Harm under his breath, as Mac tried to hid a smile that was creeping onto her face.   
  
The End of chapter 6  
  
Please review, you know you what to


	7. The Steak of Doom

AN: I completely forgot that Mac doesn't drink alcohol. I totally forgot! I can't believe that I forgot!!! Sorry you guys. I was in such a hurry to post that chapter that I just forgot. Hopefully I can clear that up in this chapter. Also I usually do spell check, but I saved this chapter in a different document that didn't have spell check. I didn't know that it did not have spell check until after I saved it on my computer. Hopefully this chapter will be better, again my apologies. One warning, this chapter was written by someone who doesn't like steak, I have a very biased opinion, of not liking steak.   
  
Now on with the story…….   
  
Chapter 7 The Steak of Doom…. Alternative title Yes  
  
Mac couldn't suppress the giggle that escaped her mouth at the sight of the sourer look upon Harms face, when he saw Harriet and Bud coming their way. A second later the Admiral and Jen appeared behind them.   
  
"This just keeps getting better and better," Harm said sarcastically. As they came closer, Mac and Harm realized how close they were sitting to each other and quickly scooted apart, but not before the rest of them saw it.   
  
"Well…well….well," said the Admiral, when they all arrived at the table. "We had wondered where you two had ventured off to."   
  
"Oh you know," Harm said. "We just wanted to get something to eat. Right Mac?"   
  
"Uhhh...yeah," she answered.   
  
"Can we join you guys??" Asked Harriet.   
  
"Uh honey, I think they want to be alone," whispered Bud. The Admiral raised one of his eye brows, at that comment.   
  
Harm and Mac looked at each other. They didn't want them to think anything was going on between them; they wanted to keep that to themselves, so Mac said. "We don't mind if you guys eat with us. I mean the space is big enough. Harm is going to eat steak, and I don't think you guys want to miss that."   
  
"Really," Bud said. "I have never seen Harm eat steak before." They all scooted into the booth and placed their orders with Danielle.   
  
A sudden realization hit Mac as they were ordering. "Harm did we order wine??"   
  
"Yeah…"replied Harm as he gasped, realizing what she was just realizing.   
  
"I completely forgot!" Mac replied. "I was so caught up in the moment that I just forgot."   
  
"I can't believe I forgot too. Webb has been a bad influence on you," added Harm.   
  
"I kept seeing him drink wine around me and I just got used to ordering it for him at restraunts we went to."   
  
"What did you forget?" asked Jen not knowing Mac's passed history with alcohol.   
  
Mac went into an explanation of her past memories as Harm called the waitress back over to fix the order.   
  
"Oh no problem, I'll change that for you guys right away. What would you like instead of wine?"   
  
"Do you guys have Italian ice drinks?"   
  
"Yes. What flavor?" Danielle asked.   
  
"Raspberry sounds good."   
  
"I'll take the same," added Harm.   
  
"Ok, I'll be back with your drink orders in a second."   
  
"So you guys, wasn't the dresses that everyone had on tonight beautiful," asked Harriet.   
  
"They were," said Mac. "I saw this green emerald colored one and it was beautiful. I could also hardly recognize anyone though."   
  
"That reminds me to ask you too, who won the bet?" Asked the Admiral.   
  
"It was more a tie than one of us actually winning," answer Harm.   
  
"So Harm has to eat steak, but what do you have to do Mac."   
  
"Uhhhh…no comment," answered Mac. She didn't want to tell them about what she had to do or they would think that something was going on between them and Mac wasn't even sure what Harms answer was to her proposal of them trying to make their relationship work. She didn't want to hint to them that their dinner was a sort of date, until she actually knew how Harm felt.   
  
"It's personal," she added. "That means no questions asked."   
  
Just then the food came, and was set out in front of them. They all stared at Harm as he stared at the steak on his plate. He picked up his fork and dipped it into the mashed potatoes first.   
  
"Oh come on Harm. The steak, try the steak. I want you to see what you are missing." Mac pushed.   
  
He gulped and took the tinniest bit he could take. All he was thinking about was the animal, he was eating, and how big the steak looked covered in a brown sauce. It felt to him like he was going to throw up.   
  
"Well?" They asked. How is it?  
  
"Great," he lied shoving water down his throat.   
  
"You hate it huh Harm," Mac replied.   
  
"With all my heart," he answered.  
  
"You don't have to eat all of it," Mac said generously. "I'll eat the other half for you. You still have to eat half though."   
  
"Why is it so bad? Can I try it?" Asked the Admiral.   
  
"Go ahead, knock yourself out," he said passing the steak his way.   
  
"This is good," the Admiral said. "I can't believe you don't like this?"   
  
A second later they passed the steak around and everyone was trying it. After that their conversations turned from the steak to resent cases and paper work that was waiting for them when they got back to work. "By the way, I have another case to introduce to you both Monday." The Admiral said to Harm and Mac. "I think it is going to be something that you guys are going to like."   
  
The end of their dinner was coming to a close and they all spilt the bill and walked out, converging on the parking lot. "Well I had a wonderful evening," the Admiral replied. They all agreed that it was a good night and told each other to have a good weekend.   
  
Harm and Mac ventured to his car and Harm said, "Yes."   
  
"Yes what?" Mac asked.   
  
"I say yes to making it work."   
  
"Really!?!" Mac said as her eyes lit up. "Do you forgive me for what happened in Paraguay? Because I acted badly and-   
  
But she didn't get to finish her sentence, for Harm leaned in taking her in his arms and kissed her, with kisses that took her breath away.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes," she said as she snuggled up close to him, kissing him back as they walked to his car.   
  
The end…..   
  
Ok I had fun writing this fanfic and I am probably going to write a sequel, so please tell me what you think and do you guys still want a sequel??? Sincerely Beach chickJASSNL aka Jade panther  
  
Please review, you know you want to!!!! 


End file.
